The present invention relates to thermal printing postage meter and, more particularly, to an apparatus for facilitating proper positioning of an envelope on a feed deck particularly suited for thermal postage meter applications.
A new and novel thermal postage meter assembly includes a number of modules of systems. It is an objective of this thermal postage meter to function such that upon the placement of an envelope on the deck of the thermal printer by an operator, the envelope encounters a position sensing assembly which should include an envelope stop arrangement to assure proper longitudinal envelope positioning. Upon proper positioning of the envelope on the deck, the position sensing assembly should senses the presence of the envelope and inform a microcontroller to first duck the positioning sensing assembly out of the way, inclusive of the stop assembly, and initiate the print sequence. Upon initiation of the print sequence, a platen roller assembly is positionable to bring the print area of the envelope into contact with the print ribbon of a thermal print ribbon cassette. A postage meter thermal print head is located to act as a backing to the print ribbon and envelope. The microcontroller is responsible for causing the positioning of the platen roller into a print position and for rotating the platen roller for printing. Following completion of the print cycle, it is desired for the microcontroller to cause the envelope to be ejected from the postage meter.